My a Blood Is Red But My Heart Is Frozen
by XxxNewPrussiaXxx
Summary: 13 Year old Nexus [2p!New Prussia] must come to face with his fear and help make his and his father Gillen's life more easier.
1. Chapter 1

Nexus Beilschmidt, son of Gillen Beilschmidt, 2p of Mattie Williams, the town of South New Prussia, Ontario. He looked human except for one tiny detail... He wasn't human at all..he had little black horns and a Red Devils tail and black wings. Nexus was a Sweet Devil and he is alone, he doesn't really talk much to anyone or didn't talk at all. He hated everything and everybody. The one thing he only cared about was his father Gillen (2p!Prussia). Nexus has many brothers and sisters who along with him are the different sides of New Prussia. Nexus didn't even speak to them. His twin brother Mattie was the northern half of New Prussia and his 1p, Nexus HATED Mattie and it pissed him off that everyone always mistakenly called him "Mattie" instead of "Nexus".. Even his own father did that. Nexus didn't like being mistaken for his brother. He didn't even look a lot like Mattie! He has brunette hair with a curl on the side behind his ear and light purple eyes and pale skin. Mattie was blonde and had dark purple eyes and light skin. How can you mix them up?..

"...mm.." Nexus was sitting down on a warehouse roof where he hung out to be alone, the boy hugged his knees and hid his face in them. He didn't like the feeling of being alone...it felt too sad...too dark..too gloomy..but then again..he always had been alone. Ever since he was born...his father Gillen was taken by Russia and Baby Nexus was all by himself and waited until his father returned. His mother had died during his birth and was taken to be buried somewhere unknown. So he was parent less and never gotten to know his own mother. He was then taken to a orphanage until he was old enough to take care of himself. Gillen had retuned but he was different from before...his white hair was longer and he had scars and didn't speak. Gillen had become mute due to his throat being crushed and the only way he could speak to his son was by a chalkboard he wore around his neck. Gillen wrote on his chalkboard: "my son...do you know who I am?" And the little 13 year old kid didn't answer. "it's me...your father..Gillen" the boys eyes widen and he wondered if he was dreaming...he thought Gillen had died...like his mother had..."do you know your name?" Gillen asked him. The boy shook his head. "I'm the one who named you...your name is Nexus Beilschmidt.." Gillen wrote on his chalk board. "N-Nexus?" The boy said reviling his German/Prussian accent. "Ja. Your name means "Connection". Gillen smiled and hugged the boy.. Then the memory faded. Nexus remembered that day well..he is now 20 in human years. The boy sighed. He hated remember the most painful memories of his life. Then again, he fucking hated everything.. (To Be Continued)


	2. The meeting of father and son

The brunette New Prussian boy looked at white haired man standing in front of him. His light purple eyes tearing up in both sadness and anger. Gillen knew why Nexus was crying...his son was still suffering from what happened to his mother and to himself. "Wheres Mutti...?" Nexus asked quietly. Gillen's eyes widen. "Where is she?...I want my Mutti..." Nexus asked again trying to keep his sobs in. Gillen looked down and wrote on his chalk board "Nexus...your mother...she's dead..." Nexus felt his heart shatter and turn to dust. His mother was dead?..."YOUR LYING!...I-I KNOW SHES HERE SOMEWHERE!..." The boy yelled at the older Prussian but Gillen just stared at the kid "Nien, Nexus, your mother...she died giving birth to you.." Nexus had tears fall from his eyes and he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "M-Mutti!..." The kid was heartbroken and Gillen ripped beside him and hugged his son close to him rubbing his back a few tears falling from his eyes as well, he didn't like seeing his son crying and sad. Gillen was sad for he couldn't remember Nexus's mother or ever what her name was, but he couldn't tell his son that...not until he was older...Nexus kinda remembers that his mother had brunette hair like him and light purple eyes like his...but that was all he remembered of her...she was a sweet devil like him. She also had a curl like him.."V-Vati?...why did Mutti have to die without saying goodbye to me?..." Gillen kissed his son's head and wrote down:" I don't remember very well...but she was in bad health when she gave birth to you...I held you for the first time...happy to finally meet my newborn son...you and I connected and that's when I came up with your name...Nexus. Your mother held on to you...then she kissed your head and...she died.." Gillen closed his eyes for a bit. "w-what did she say...?...did she say anything to you or me?" Nexus asked. Gillen nodded even though he vaguely remembers as he writes: "Ja, the last thing she said when she gave you to me was..."When our son grows up...make sure he knows that I love him dearly...and I'm proud he is my little boy..." Nexus kept crying into Gillen's chest as his father held him. "I-I wish I could just see her one more time and just ask her so many questions!..." Nexus sobbed out. Gillen held his son until he cried himself to sleep. Gillen picked Nexus up and took him home. -To Be Continued-


	3. Nexus's POV

Nexus' POV

Being in my room wasn't so soothing as I thought it would be...in fact..it feels lonely in here...like it's is just me...and only me. That and a mirror that was showing my reflection, even though there was another me in the mirror I still felt alone. I really hate it here...and I really miss my mother...I wish she was still around so I can at least talk to her...or ask her the questions I want to know...like why is my hair brunette? Why are my eyes light purple...why did she leave me?...I'm scared this loneliness will stay with me until I die...I just wish this loneliness would shut up and leave me alone...but then again...I've been lonely all my childhood...no mother...no father...just me...I wish I could die...if I had to choose between life and death...I choose death...besides...who would miss someone like me?...I'm not even human...I'm a devil...and no one loves devils...I just want to cut my tail off and watch myself bleed to death...that way the world can get what they want...my tears or pain mean nothing to anyone...I'm afraid of people...they use to hurt me...tell me I wasn't good enough...that I should just die...then they would beat me until I couldn't feel anything...until I was too numb to feel anything...I remember I used to cry because the pain was so bad...my body was in agony...but then again...they always beat me...and only me...none of the other orphans got beat but me...and it was always for no reason...they wanted to show the others what a horrible child was like...and because of that...I was always alone...just me watching the others play and have fun while I could only watch and wish they would ask me to play too...but no one ever did...it's like they are afraid of me...I may not be human but I do have feelings...to everyone I'm just a shadow but to me...I'm just dead inside...

Because no one can ever like a 2p! Devil child like me...

-to be continued-


End file.
